The Missing Drawing
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Anais saw that her incomplete drawing of Daisy the Donkey had disappeared (literally). But once she saw that it was taken by a swan she now journey's fourth to get it back.
1. Missing

**Hello there everybody, this is TheBestGamer with a very special treat for you if you like. For most of you, you probably don't know what the Unfinished Swan even is. If you would like to know then go on YouTube and type The Unfinished Swan walkthrough and I bet you'll know which link to look at. But trust me when I say that the Unfinished Swan is one of the greatest games that you'll ever play. Through the course of this story if you still didn't look at the YouTube videos I'll be explaining it to you. This crossover is brought to you by "Missing Paintings" the very first Unfinished Swan fanfiction ever made. Now without further ado enjoy.**

When Anais was playing with her Daisy the Donkey doll she had a whole bunch of fun. She would always spend time with her most favorite thing in the world to her whether it is playing, drawing, or watching TV. As long as it has her in it she didn't matter what it was.

"I should get to work on finishing my drawings of you so don't go away." Anais said.

She then went to her desk to get the one drawing of Daisy the Donkey that she's been focusing on lately, but when she grabbed the drawing the page was all blank.

"WHAT THE" Anais screamed.

She looked closely and that it was as if the drawing left the page. She kept on looking at it until Nicole came into the room.

"What is it honey?" Nicole asked Anais.

"My Daisy the Donkey drawing I worked so hard on, it's blank." Anais said still shocked.

Nicole then looked confused. "Well that is strange. It couldn't have left the page. Are you sure you didn't misplace it and that there is actually a blank page?"

"Well now that you say that I'm not really sure anymore."

"Well don't worry honey by tomorrow I'll help you find it, but right now you should be in bed do you know what time it is now?" Nicole asked pointing at the clock.

"Is it that late already?'

"Afraid so." Nicole picked up Anais and tucked her in bed. 'Now good night Anais and don't you worry I promise that we'll find that drawing starting tomorrow."

"Thanks mom."

Nicole kissed her on the head and then left the room turning off the light. Anais didn't shut her eyes yet since she was still wondering what the heck was going on about that drawing of hers.

"I don't understand, I know that, that was one." Anais said as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

She then opened her eyes to see nothing but white space. She didn't know what was going on until she saw what looked like her unfinished drawing of Daisy the Donkey.

"Daisy" She said as she walked over to it.

While she was walking toward it she saw that it started moving. She didn't know why that was happening until she saw that it was being taken by what looked like a swan with a missing neck. She then saw it carry away her drawing of Daisy leaving orange prints.

"Hey get back here with my drawing of Daisy." She said as she chased after that swan.

**Yes I know that this was short but what can I say, it's the first chapter. By the way if you're fascinated with Unfinished Swan then be sure to look at the very first fanfiction of it which of course that I wrote. But other then that I'll be sure to update soon.**


	2. Her Journey

**I think now should be a perfect time to talk about the Unfinished Swan. PSN games take people to strange and wonderful places and the Unfinished Swan is no exception. You play through the pages of a fairy tale as an orphan who's lost his beloved swan. By painting this dream world to life you follow the trail. It's like an imaginary work of art and you're the artist. As you progress new paint brush modes are revealed that enable you to solve puzzles, find pages from the story, and collect balloons to cash in later for cool extras. The techniques may change, but the game remains the same…catch that bird. On the down-side it's pretty short and the ending's kind of dark, but it's hard to put down. Another game that proves you don't need an epic battle to be emursed in a good yarn. Game-Informer gives the Unfinished Swan and 8/10. Now that that's out of the way let's get back to the story.**

Anais was looking at her surroundings while also staying on the swan's trail that was until she tripped and fell. She looked and didn't see anything but when she looked at another direction she saw what looked like a paint brush and decided to pick it up. She then some how used it to fire black paint at a wall. She then walked up to it and placed her and on the place she covered knowing for sure that it was a wall she covered.

"Wait a second this gives me an idea." She then decided to use to help her get Daisy back. She then walked along the area she was in while covering them in paint so she can see where she was going.

She went from area to area not once coming close to finding the swan that has her Daisy the Donkey drawing. She kept on looking while covering the white space with paint, but then she saw something. She saw a room that she can see things that aren't all white space. The things she saw had shadows around them so that way she doesn't have to use the paint brush often. She looked to try and find Daisy but was interrupted when she heard a voice.

"What are you doing here in this garden?" She looked and saw that the voice was coming from a statue of a king's head.

"Did you just talk?" Anais asked.

"Yes I'm the one that talked." Anais was shocked to see a talking statue. "Now answer the question what are you doing here in this garden?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Anais said worried about what it might do.

"It's alright it's just that it is not wise to be messing with the king's colorless garden that he worked hard on. Reason why is because he thought that there was no color that would existed that would be great for this." The statue kept talking until he was interrupted.

"Um…Excuse me, but have you seen a swan carrying a small pink donkey anywhere around here?" Anais asked.

"Why yes it's behind this wall behind me, but there is no door around here that can take you there. Now as I was saying…the people of this land were tired of tripping and not finding where their houses are so they made sure that the king would do something about this and that is why there are shadows everywhere you look right now. However, he didn't finish adding shadows everywhere since…"

Anais was getting really tired of hearing this guy talk and wanted to try and find the swan that took Daisy. She thought about it and thought that she should fire paint at him to get him to stop talking for a while and she did.

She fired a paint ball at him. "Yuck…I think some of it got in my mouth." She then fired two more and the unexpected just happened. She knocked down the statue, breaking the back of the wall, and breaking the statue as it said "Oh dear."

Anais gasped at what she did, but she did know that it was too late. She then walked to where the hole in the wall was and saw a giant tank full of water. She looked both ways but couldn't find Daisy the Donkey or the swan that took her. "I guess their gone now." She looked at the way on the right and fired a paint ball seeing that there is no way over there so she took her chance with the path on the left.

She kept walking but then she saw something most unlikely. She saw a mysterious fish creature all black just swimming around. She was thankful that there is tank so it can't attack her and she decided to move on. She moved to some stairs and when she made it to the top she saw a door and opened it. When she opened it she saw a hug labyrinth and a castle.

"Wow" She thought to herself. She looked at the amazing sight of it until she finally found the swan and Daisy flying away which is when she snapped back into reality and went on forward to the swan.


	3. Meeting Herself

Anais looked over the side and saw that it was a long way down, but lucky for her she saw some stairs and thought that maybe it could lead to the way out of there.

"Don't worry Daisy I'm coming for you." Anais said as she went toward the stairs.

She climbed up the stairs and then she saw that the stairs stopped right when she saw a wall on the other side with vines hanging out.

"How am I going to get out of here now?" She asked herself.

She then thought that maybe there was another staircase but she couldn't see since there was white space. So she decided to fire a paint ball but to her surprise she didn't fire paint at all. Instead it fired water.

"What, what happened to the paint?" She asked herself. She was more confused than ever that was until the vines that were on the wall started to grow because of the water.

"I guess it changes for every place I go." She said. She wasn't sure if it would work but she had an idea to get out of there. "I hope the vines are really strong." After she said that she jumped to the wall and grabbed onto the vines and they didn't break off.

She then started climbing the vines while minding her grip so she wont fall off, but then she really saw something out of the ordinary. She saw Elmore upside-down right above the kingdom underneath her. As she kept moving from vine to vine, while spreading water so she can make sure that the vines keep growing she then saw an open door which then made her go towards it. She made her way to the door and then she finally made it and when she looked at her surroundings she was breathless.

It was her school, but all different. As if she wasn't there for years. "How is this possible? There was never any kingdom or upside-down Elmore outside the school." She kept on wandering around the school until she heard someone.

"I'll be waiting for you right here. Goodbye! Love you."

She never heard that voice in her life so she decided to go and see who said that. When she looked she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw herself, only as an adult. She didn't know what to do, so she decided to walk up and introduce herself.

"Excuse me." Anais said.

"Yes what is it?" The older Anais asked. She then turned to see you said that and was shocked to see her 4 year old self standing right in front of her. "Anais Watterson."

"How is this possible?" Anais asked.

"Beats me." Older Anais said. "All I know is that I've been here for years."

Anais didn't get what her older self was saying. "What are talking about? I've only been for a couple of hours." Anais then thought about this a little and thought of something else to say. "Did you ever find Daisy."

Older Anais had terrible thoughts as to what she said. "Think about it, I wouldn't be here now if I found Daisy."

"Well tell me this, who were you talking to just now?" Anais asked.

"It was only an illusion of Daisy that I was just talking to. Reason how I know was because I saw it disappear into the light." Older Anais said.

Anais then thought of something. "Then maybe Daisy's behind that door. Have you ever looked in there?"

"It was only a flash of light that was in there." Older Anais said.

"Well even strange flashes of light has to lead to somewhere." Anais said.

Older Anais then started thinking. "You know I have never thought about that before."

Anais then went up straight to the door that the older Anais was near and opened it. When she did there was no flash of light at all, but she did see something completely unexpected. It was her house, but something seemed different.

"It's my house." She looked at the window saw all of Elmore in the day time. "And it's day time."

"Something seems different about this, is it possible that we traveled back in time or something?" Older Anais asked.

"I don't know anymore, I just got all confused the minute I saw you." Anais said.

Before they could think of anything else to do they both heard a familiar noise. "Anais, I know how much that doll meant to you and I figured that I would get you that for you."

They couldn't believe it but it was their mother Nicole Watterson. "Wait a second I remember this." Anais said.

"I do to, this they day I first got Daisy." Older Anais said.

Before they could think of anything else they heard something else. "DAISY! Thank you mom, I love it." They heard a 3 year old Anais say that.

"I knew you would love it." They heard Nicole say.

They both heard it from the kitchen and decided to go in there, but when they went into the kitchen there was nobody there. "Where did they go?" Older Anais asked.

Anais then looked at the floor and foot prints made by the swan. "Look, the swan must have made those tracks."

"The swan, the one that took Daisy from us. You think it might be outside?" Older Anais asked.

"Only one way to find out." Anais and Older Anais went to the backdoor and opened it.

They then took a step outside and then another weird thing happened. When they got outside it was all dark and the entire back yard wasn't there anymore, just a dark forest, one they never saw before.

"What happened to this place and the sun?" Anais asked.

But then before they knew it they saw the swan fly past them and into the forest while carrying Daisy. "It's the swan." Older Anais said.

"Let's go after it." Anais said as they both journeyed toward the unknown dark forest.


End file.
